


Were We Ever Colder

by arobynsung



Series: Polyship Advent Challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: polyship, Drabble, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier some days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were We Ever Colder

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for day 6 of polyship's advent challenge (LJ).

It's easier some days. It's easier when it's all of them together, heads down over this problem or another, united in their common goal. Here, there is little space for jealousy (or desire), only loyalty. Here it's harder to concentrate on Arthur's arm around Gwen's shoulders, his fingers reaching out to graze hers at any excuse, Gwen leaning into Arthur's space, their eyes meeting, the indulgent smiles that inevitably follow. In this room with old scrolls, proposed laws, budgets, even Merlin, it's easier. Here, Lancelot is just Camelot's First Knight, not a man in love with the king and queen.


End file.
